


Bad Things

by ImKitty_Litter



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: ABO, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKitty_Litter/pseuds/ImKitty_Litter
Summary: 《Do me a favor》的后续，标题是我非常喜欢的一首歌的名字XD





	Bad Things

一些私设：  
*K已经被乔希标记了，被标记之后只有乔希能闻到他的信息素，他也只受到乔希的信息素的影响  
*对于被标记了的omega来说，如果不能在发情期里和标记他/她的alpha交配，他/她依然会受到发情期的副作用的影响，抑制剂无法完全抵消这种效应  
*抑制剂对身体的伤害很大（只有政府才有生产销售omega抑制剂的资质，2049年已经出现了人口负增长，因此当局没有研发更好的抑制剂的动力）

 

乔希打开通讯器，K的脸出现在显示屏上。“今天还算顺利，是吗？”她在他的脸上搜寻受伤的痕迹。K点点头，向屏幕展示他手里的证物袋。“很好。回来做基准测试吧。快要下雨了。”

过了一会儿她听到通讯频道里兮兮索索的声音。乔希转过脸。K忘了关掉通讯器。他从不会这么马虎——她皱起眉毛盯着屏幕，K对这一切浑然不觉。他正从夹克的内袋里套出一只针剂，卷起袖子，把针头扎进自己的小臂——针管的形状特殊，乔希一眼就认出那是医药局售卖的标准型omega抑制剂。

他用了接近规定剂量五倍的量。一成不变的生活让人丧失对时间的概念，乔希在心里推算着时间，距离上次的“事故”已经过去了将近一个月。她最后看了一眼屏幕，K正咬着嘴唇，用拇指抵着活塞，把药水输送进身体。她关掉通讯频道，拾起桌上的钢笔朝着对面的墙壁用力扔出去。

 

K带着浓浓的甜腻香味走进她的办公室。他读着手里的材料，镇静得让乔希感到不可思议——即使注射了抑制剂，他身上浓烈的信息素气味也足够任何一个alpha丧失理智了。“你的发情期到了。”乔希突然开口，她用了陈述的语气，没有看他。K僵在原地，乔希绕过办公桌径直向他走来。他的伪装非常脆弱，在她接近的下一秒就开始肉眼可见地轻微颤抖。他下巴上紧绷的线条让乔希产生了伸手抚摸的冲动。

乔希伸出手，从K的夹克内袋里拿出一支空了的针管。她摸到一根黑色的塑料制品。K畏惧地看着她。“我——”，乔希闭上眼睛，把“标记”这两个字咽了下去。“我帮助你的唯一结果，就是看着你用抑制剂自杀。”她把空针管扔向一旁。“你忘了关通讯频道。”

苍白汗湿的皮肤下面，K的喉结大幅度地起伏着。“因为你回来以后必须要见我，是这样吗？”他安静地看着她。乔希站得更近了，K的眼睛随之泛起红潮。她忍无可忍地推了他一把，后者终于轻轻地点了点头。“我以为你不想——”“无论你在想什么”，乔希打断了他，“你错了。”沉默像铅块一样砸向他们的头顶。乔希不知道自己应该说些什么——“你是我标记的第一个omega”，“我不觉得你是个麻烦”还是“你应该把我和别的人类区别开”？她几乎没法决定哪一句听起来更可笑。K站在原地，他的肩膀轻轻地摇晃着，看上去快要摔倒了。乔希抓住他的小臂。

“这是什么？”她掏出那根黑色的塑料制品，在他眼前晃了晃。K看了看她手里的东西，表情罕见地呈现出轻微的羞赧和恼怒。“显影器。”他轻声回答。他保持着军人似的站姿。“所以你有个AI女朋友。叫什么来着，乔伊？我说得对吗？”K点了点头。他看着她，用那双蓝色的眼睛无声地向她求饶。别再问下去了。拜托。而乔希不打算就这么放过他，她伸手推了他一把。“她知道吗？”“只有你知道。”K小声说，他的声音像一把滚烫的热砂。

她张开五指，让手里的东西滑落到地板上。K低着头，乔希知道他正在竭力抑制自己推开她拾起显影器的欲望。她不明白K是怎么做到的，为什么他总是无辜的一方，即使他也在他们不清不楚的关系里扮演了共谋的角色？他让她的好意都显得像是一场加害。乔希想，这就是她不喜欢复制人的原因——正因为你可以对他们为所欲为，所有的负担都因此被掷回了自己肩上。

乔希揪住K胸前的衣服。他看着她，眼眶通红——即使闻不到她的味道，她的信息素也快把他逼疯了。“我打算告诉她的。”K在她的掌控里做最后的挣扎。“我只是还没想好——”“这种借口还是留给你自己吧。”乔希打断了他。她用鞋尖踢开那根显影器，塑料外壳在地面上划出刺耳的声响。K叹了口气，他看着她，眼睛依然温驯无攻击性。她的暴躁和反复无常并没引发他的负面回应——他总是在事情发生之前就做好了接受和原谅的准备。“我不会伤害你。”乔希的声音软化下来，她把一只手搭在他的肩膀上。K轻轻地抖了一下，他没再开口，有些挫败似的抿紧了嘴唇。乔希面对他坐在桌子上，用一只手拉近他的身体。他没有躲。

她用下巴点了点脚边的地板，K听话地跪了下来。他没有看她，低垂着眼睛，沙金色的睫毛上镶着一圈毛茸茸的光晕。乔希用手指扣住他的后颈，小心地拉近他的上半身。他靠过来，把手指搭在她的短裙边缘，抬起头看她，眼睛里是征询的神色。她点了点头。

K的手背和指节贴着她的皮肤滑动，一点一点地抬起短裙的下摆。他的动作谨慎得就像在整理证物，乔希却发现自己很难想象出这双手挖出一颗眼球的样子了。她摸了摸他的头顶，K看着他，喉结上下滑动。他的手指停在她的大腿上。“继续。”她说。

K用双手撑着乔希的大腿保持平衡，他的力道非常克制。乔希很快就看出他从没做过这个——他维持着谨慎的，从底部舔舐到顶端的动作，带来的感受只能被形容为不疼不痒，但这并不妨碍满足感像毛球似的沿着乔希的后背滚动——尤其是当她看着双腿之间那个前后移动着的暗金色的发旋的时候。她伸出手，用两根指头抚摸K的耳朵。他的耳垂很薄，红晕很快就像打翻的血液似的占领了他的脖子和脸颊。他抬起头看着她，乔希点了点头。

把她整个含进嘴里的时候K的喉咙里发出了呛水似的声音。乔希等待着他找回自己的呼吸。她的手指抚过他的前额，通过指尖下的皮肤肌理，她能想象出他皱眉的样子，他混合着渴望和抗拒的表情。在外来刺激之下痉挛收缩的肌肉带来的快感让她忍不住攥住了他的短发，K却突然停下了。“我弄疼你了吗？”他仰头轻声问她，他的嘴唇湿润充血，像一颗成熟到腐败的果实。乔希叹了口气。“没有，”她说，“你做得很好。”

她让K像第一次一样躺在桌面上。他没第一次那么不安了，但依然紧张，直到乔希把手伸进他的衣服里抚摸他的腰侧——她从K的眼睛里看到可以被描述成“信任”的东西，她的信息素让他轻微颤抖。乔希从来都不觉得alpha和omega之间的联结是多么神圣的事，“拥有”某个人的想法几乎让她作呕，可当她看着K汗湿的额头的时候——他快被发情期的热潮溺毙了，握着桌角的手指已经开始不受控制地轻微痉挛——“疼吗？”她把手掌按在K的小腹上。这是一个刚出口就让她后悔了的问题。他摇了摇头。乔希能感觉到自己的嘴角逐渐绷紧，K观察着她的表情，像是在评估她有多大可能相信他的谎言。乔希没有说话，但她猜自己的表情一定泄露了她的想法，因为K犹疑着，但最终轻轻地点了点头。他的表情像个刚做了件错事的孩子。

乔希把胸口沉重的感觉全部归结于alpha的生物本能。

K已经湿透了。乔希把手指伸进他的生殖腔，他像被电了一下似的向后退，但很快就重新安静下来。所以他就这么乱糟糟地外出执行任务，杀人，给自己注射抑制剂，再若无其事地回到她的办公室——乔希深吸了一口气，愤怒和欲望同时涌上她的胸口。他的生殖腔吸吮包裹她的感觉甚至比第一次还要好——乔希缓缓地顶进他的身体，K本能地抬起髋部配合了她的动作。他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，像暴风雨下的海面。

从通常意义上来说，经历过标记流程的alpha和omega之间会建立越来越亲密的关系，他们很可能会结婚生子，组建家庭。乔希看着K的脸。客观地讲，他的样貌非常端正，她甚至可以轻易地想象出他被印在华莱士公司的产品画册上的样子，可她没法把他和自己放进那个故事框架里——复制人的出现让她再也没法彻底读懂这个世界。但他们的本能依然具有相同的默契，K的生殖腔热情地容纳着她的器官，她的每一次动作都能引起他的喘息和颤抖——所有她想要的回应。

她拽着K的领子让他坐直身体。乔希盯着他锁骨之间那块粉红色的，被汗水浸湿的皮肤，听到自己身体里叫嚣着的声音。咬他。它说，标记他。用你的结锁死他。乔希感到惊讶——她从未体会过生物本能的如此赤裸和直白的一面，而K没能察觉到她的心理活动，他力不从心地用颤抖的手指支撑着自己，乔希突然不想听到他的声音，尽管他自始至终都非常安静——她掀起K的上衣，示意他咬住衣服的下摆。他照做了。她捏着他的下巴，用拇指摩挲他淡色的，带着濡湿光泽的嘴唇。K看着她，他的眼睛无声地向她发出疑问——大概是“发生了什么”和“你还好吗”。

他的目光带给了她诡异的镇定作用。乔希俯身舔他的喉结。就像被按下了某个通向快感的按钮似的，K开始发抖。他的呼吸又重又急。乔希用另一只手滑下他的小腹爱抚他，直到K开始克制地挣扎。他发出含混的声音，听起来像是“不”和“别这样”，而乔希没有停下。她按着他的肩膀，把他钉在桌面上，贴近他的耳朵低声告诉他，“你喜欢这个。”她的嘴唇贴着K的下巴移动，沿着脖颈下滑，又一次把那枚凸起的骨骼含进双唇之间。这一次K没有挣扎，他像只濒死的鸟似的扬起脖子，闭上眼睛，把掌控的权力全部交给她。

乔希的舌尖上全是甜腻的信息素的味道。她看着K，这个被设计成一台高效的杀人机器的复制人，现在却在她的舌尖下融化成一大块蜜糖。一部分的她对华莱士的糟糕品味嗤之以鼻，另一部分的她却感受到了真切的愉悦。乔希把舌头贴在K的喉结上，向那块皮肤施加压力，K颤抖着攥紧了桌角。他射在了她的手心里。

她还需要一点成结的时间。乔希直起身，她拍了拍K的脸颊，他的目光在她的手掌下面艰难地聚拢。他看上去困倦极了——发情期极大地消耗omega的精力，对K这样的军用型复制人也不例外。“再坚持一下。”她说，尽管她知道他不是那种会在性爱中睡着的混蛋。K点了点头，分开双腿好让她再一次进入他的身体。“好孩子。”乔希摸了摸他的腰侧。

她知道他并没听清她究竟说了些什么。

 

一些甜味的液体随着乔希退出的动作一起涌出K的身体。K站起身，沉默地看着乔希捡起散落在地上的高跟鞋。她一边整理衣服，一边盯着K。他的目光落在她的相反方向，其中的意味不言自明，而乔希几乎要为此嘲笑他了——就像经历过这些事之后，他在她调整内衣肩带的时候回避视线还有什么额外的意义似的。

“我们可以把它变成一种惯例。”她一边说着，一边扣好自己的衬衫。K转过脸。“你需要这个。”他眨了眨眼睛。乔希盯着他的脸，她抿着嘴唇，唇角的纹路像一个括号似的包裹她没能说出口的话。

——我需要这个。我甚至比你更需要这个。

K抬起头，他看着她的脸。疲倦像流水似的洗刷着他的蓝眼睛，但乔希并没从里面看到她预想中的评判意味，她甚至还看到他的嘴角微微向上扬起一个无奈的弧度，那太过短暂，乔希不能确定是不是自己的幻觉。她伸手碰了碰K的脸颊。他开口了，声音又平静又疏离。

“这是个命令吗，长官？”

乔希深深地吸了一口气。她的手指还停留在K的颧骨上，她克制着自己狠狠地扇他耳光的冲动——她的办公室太小了，不适合任何暴力动作，尤其是当她正站在自己一手造成的局面里的时候。乔希知道这已经是自己能得到的最好答案。

她移开了手指。

“是。”她说。  
End.


End file.
